


Illya Needs a Haircut

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [100]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

“Where are you off to, Tovarisch?”

“I am going to the barbers.”

“Really? I take it Waverly has ordered you to finally get that mop cut.”

“Nyet. I decided for myself.”

“Seriously? I don’t understand. You hang on to your non-regulation hair like a shield of individuality. What has happened to make you want to change it?”

“I have simply come to the conclusion that life will be easier with shorter hair.”

“What does that mean?”

“For some reason, I get even more attention from the ladies when my hair gets longer.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”


End file.
